SUEÑOS
by pixi-ice
Summary: LightxL/LxLight fluff one-shot. Light está enamorado de L pero tiene miedo a confesarselo


Disclaimer: Death note no es mío. Si lo fuera L y Light se querrían mucho, mucho, y misa se hubiera buscado un novio mejor.

SUEÑOS

Light amaba la forma en la que L se tomaba sus dulces, amaba ese brillo en sus ojos que le parecía ver fugazmente, amaba su forma de hablar, su forma de coger el móvil, su forma de andar.

Si, realmente Light estaba enamorado de L, pero estaba seguro de que el jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Light estaba tirado en la cama, cansado de un largo día en el caso Kira.

Pero no podía quitarse a L de la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en el.

En ese momento L entró en su habitación.

-¿Ryuzaki?-preguntó Light levantándose de la cama para mirar al pelinegro

-Si-dijo L

-¿que haces aquí?

-No podía dormir, ¿puedo dormir aquí hoy?

Light tragó saliva.

¿Sería capaz de dormir al lado de L sin tocarlo? ¿Podría resistirlo?

-Cla...Claro-dijo Light nervioso

-Bien-contestó L

L se tumbó en la cama al lado de Light, y al rato se quedó dormido.

Light no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se veía el detective dormido.

Y acercó su cara involuntariamente al detective, momento en el que L despertó.

-¿Light? ¿qué haces?

-Es... escucha L, no lo soporto más, estoy... estoy enamorado de ti

-y yo...-murmuró L

Light no creía lo que oía, con esas palabras salidas de la boca de L, el podría dejar la Death note a un lado y olvidarse de su nuevo mundo.

-¿de... de verdad?

-¡pues claro que no! ¿Como me iba a enamorar yo de ti? Eres egocéntrico y egoísta, yo estoy enamorado de Misa.

Pues claro ahora que Light lo pensaba, L siempre miraba a Misa.

"¡Misa! ¿A si que Misa he? ¿Esa estupida niña? La mataré, juró que acabaré con esa idiota" pensó Light

Llaman a la puerta.

¿como no me di cuenta antes?"

llaman a la puerta.

Light despertó de repente.

"así que fue un sueño todo... en parte me alegro"

Light se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-¡Ryuzaki! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-preguntó Light

-Es que no podía dormir Light-kun

-pues no es mi problema

-Light-kun debería ser un poco más amable conmigo

-ya, ya...

-¿puedo dormir aquí?-le preguntó L

Antes de que Light pudiera contestar, L se había tumbado en la cama y tapado con la colcha.

Light no quería que lo que había soñado ocurriera de verdad.

"L está enamorado de Misa de verdad..."pensó Light, y ese pensamiento le causó un hondo dolor.

L intentaba dormirse y Light dándole la espalda también llevaba ya rato dormido, ye está vez se encontraba sumido en un hermoso sueño.

-M... L-murmuró Light en sueños

L se sentó en la cama sobresaltado pensando que el adolescente lo llamaba, pero vio que estaba dormido.

-L... L... L...-suspiraba Light en sueños

"estará ablando en sueños" pensó Ryuzaki.

-L... no puedo vivir sin ti... no me dejes... yo... L por favor...

L al oír eso sintió que su corazón había aumentado su ritmo de latidos habitual.

-L... no sabes lo importante que eres para mi, por favor no me vuelvas a hacer eso...

L se preguntaba que e habría hecho.

-L... BESAME-dijo claramente Light

L decidió obedecer la orden acercando su rostro al de Light para darle un suave beso e los labios.

Suave beso que despertó al adolescente.

Light apartó a L de un empujón, no quería que Ryuzaki jugara con sus sentimientos como en el sueño.

-¿que...Que haces?-le preguntó completamente rojo

-bu... bueno tu dijiste que te besara

-Yo jamás diría algo así

-ya bueno... Light creo que es el momento... en el que debería decirte algo... Light, estoy enamorado de ti... Desde hace tiempo... y...

-¡CALLATE! Estoy arto de mentiras, ¡Muy arto! No lo soporto más ¡No te soporto más!-le gritó Light dejando herido al detective

Light salió de la habitación corriendo.

L quedó en shock al ver así al adolescente.

Poco después L salió corriendo detrás de el.

Pero lo perdió de vista.

Ryuzaki caminó por todos los alrededores buscando a Light pero no lo encontró.

Y cuando se estaba a punto de dar por vencido lo encontró en un banco en el parque llorando.

Un momento, ¿llorando? ¿Light?

A L se le partió el corazón de verlo así, y aun que había venido dispuesto a arreglarlo todo retirando su declaración no podía evitar querer abrazarlo, besarlo y consolarlo.

L se sentó en el banco junto a Light sin saber que decir.

-L...-dijo Light llorando-si supieras lo que te quiero... Pero... tu a mi no-dijo Light derramando aún más lagrimas-¡¿por que no me puedes querer tu a mi? Yo... te amo... pero... tu amas a...

L silenció a Light con un profundo beso mientras lo cogía de la cintura para acercarlo.

-Yo solo te amo a ti-dijo L haciendo que Light dejara de llorar

Pero al momento Light se acordó de misa y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Light...-dijo L acariciando las mejillas de Light

-pero... pero... ¿y Misa?

-¿misa?-preguntó extrañado Ryuzaki

-si... tú querías a Misa...-dijo Light

L volvió a agarrar a Light de la cadera y lo envolvió en un beso.

Light le devolvió el beso a L y le lamió el labio superior, pero al poco tiempo se tuvieron que separar por aire.

-Ya te dije, que solo te quiero a ti Light ¿de donde sacaste esa estupida idea de Misa?

-de... un sueño

Light se abrazó a L y escondió la cabeza en su cuello mientras el pelinegro le acariciaba los cabellos.

-¿somos novios?... qui... quiero decir... ¿Quieres... e...?-preguntó Light nervioso

-si Light, seré tu novio-le dijo L besándolo de nuevo.

-te quiero-le susurró el al dejar de besarse

-yo te amo-dijo Light acariciándole la mejilla-por cierto, siento lo que te dije antes de que no te soportaba más y eso

-tranquilo-le dijo L

-pues... supongo que ya no tendré que matar a Misa con el Death note

-¿que has...?

L fue interrumpido por un repentino beso de Light que le hizo olvidarse de lo anteriormente mencionado por el castaño.

FIN

¿Está bien? ¿Está mal?


End file.
